


Comfort Me

by ASchwartz33



Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi's apartment is destroyed (definitely NOT his fault), and Tenzo offers him a place to stay.Part of my 50 follower giveaway on Tumblr!Written for @cuddlesslut
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673569
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoeforyamato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforyamato/gifts).



> Prompt request: Hey my two for the giveaway are Kakashi and Tenzo 🥰 love my babies 💖💖 i love the idea of kakashi and tenzo moving in together as friends and then tension starts to build as they start to realize that they had more feelings.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @kakayamaforever

Tenzo sighed as he set the last of Kakashi's boxes on the floor of his living room. He stood up straight, stretching as he went to work out the kinks. 

"Are you sure this is alright, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked for the 30th time. Tenzo knew that Kakashi's apartment had been destroyed. He would never allow his Senpai to sleep outside in the trees. (Which he was  _ very  _ likely to do if Tenzo hadn't seen the state of the jounin apartment building.) Kakashi still wasn't clear on what exactly had happened, but vehemently denied having anything to do with it. 

Tenzo had his doubts. 

"Yes, Senpai. I promise it's fine." He replied, running a nervous hand through his hair. Kakashi had left Anbu a year ago, and Tenzo hadn't really seen him since. 

_ Maybe this is going to be too awkward.  _

Tenzo just happened to be on leave at the moment, and was walking by when he first saw the wreckage. It appeared the building had  _ exploded _ , and Kakashi was standing on the sidewalk with a few boxes filled with his salvaged stuff and an empty look in his eye. 

"Senpai?" Tenzo called out, the name falling from his tongue like he was still saying it daily… like it hadn't been almost 14 months. 

Kakashi turned immediately, his surprise only obvious to Tenzo, who was well versed in how to read Kakashi's subtle body language. 

"Tenzo? What are you doing here?" The older man asked curiously, turning the rest of his body and resting his hands in his pockets. 

Tenzo smiled at him, something he hadn't honestly done much since his captain had left. "I have some down time. I was walking by and saw…  _ this." _ Tenzo answered, gesturing to the building. 

"Ah. Yeah." Kakashi answered vaguely, looking back towards what Tenzo assumed was his apartment. (Suspiciously looking like the center of the blast area.)

"Do you have some place to stay?" Tenzo asked absently, continuing to stare at the wreckage. He knew Kakashi was uncomfortable with such personal questions, and it would be better without forced eye-contact. 

"Maa… not really. I'm sure I'll figure something out." Kakashi drawled quietly. 

"You can come stay with me, if you'd like. I wouldn't mind the company." Tenzo found himself offering before he even thought about it. The words were out of his mouth before he could take it back and pretend he had never tried to offer his space. Kakashi would never accept something like that… not from someone like Tenzo. They weren't friends… were they? Kakashi had certainly never made an effort to see him again after leaving, so why would he agree to that?

"Okay. That would be nice." Kakashi suddenly answered, ripping Tenzo violently from his thoughts of embarrassment. 

So now, here they were, standing awkwardly in Tenzo's apartment. "So… what's it like being a jounin sensei?" He asked, hoping that Kakashi was feeling comfortable enough to actually hold a decent conversation. 

"Maa… none of the teams they've given me have been able to pass my test." Kakashi answered, staring at the row of potted plants lining his windowsill. Kakashi reached out to run his fingers along the leaves of one. Tenzo wondered if Kakashi could feel his chakra resonating within the small plants. 

"Test?" Tenzo asked curiously. He wasn't sure what kind of test his senpai would be giving young children, but he was sure that it was good. 

Kakashi ignored the question, brow furrowing the slightest amount as he felt along the green and red leaf of the potted fern. "I wasn't aware that you could grow regular plants." He commented dryly. 

Tenzo sighed. He should have expected as much. "It's not something that was particularly useful in the past for missions. I've been working on it for a long time, and have finally gotten control of it." 

Kakashi didn't respond, but he removed his hand from the leaf quickly. Tenzo was fooling himself if he thought Kakashi would praise him for his efforts. He tried not to roll his eyes. 

_ Same old Hatake Kakashi.  _

~

Kakashi had been staying with Tenzo for a week. He was shocked that the man had even been around, let alone offered Kakashi a place to stay. Missions were slow, and any time either of them went out for a mission, it was a one-day absence at the most. 

Some things had been bothering Kakashi since the first moment he set foot in this apartment. First, was the plants. When he first reached out to touch it, the smell had caught his attention. The plants smelled lovely. Then, his fingers made contact and he could feel the warm, calming chakra thrumming inside of them. The chakra had instantly set him at ease, relaxing his shoulders in a way they hadn't been in months. 

It took longer than it should have for him to recognize that chakra signature as Tenzo's. First of all, since  _ when  _ could his kohai grow plants? He thought it was called  _ wood style _ , not  _ any plant ever  _ style. Tenzo had always been able to grow trees. Because trees were wood based. How is it he could create this? 

Tenzo talked about it proudly, all while Kakashi was still wondering how Tenzo's chakra could have such a calming effect on him. 

The second thing was that the apartment smelled wonderful. It wasn't the countless shrubs and flowers that littered the floor and ledges around the room. The scent that lingered in the air was something he recognized from countless nights of sleeping in a sitting position, his back propped up against Tenzo's. It was a smell of strong maple, with a hint of something sweeter, like syrup. 

The part that concerned him was the relief he felt when he finally caught a whiff of that scent again. The scent that was pure Tenzo. 

Now, he was laying on a bed in Tenzo's spare bedroom. He was surprised the man even had a two bedroom apartment. There were vines growing up the walls and around the ceiling, giving the room a wild sort of feel. Tenzo had offered to remove them, but Kakashi kind of liked it. Mainly because with the vines lining the walls, Tenzo's chakra formed a protective barrier around the room. Sleeping in there made Kakashi feel like he was wrapped in a warm, protective blanket. Of course, he wouldn't tell Tenzo that. He felt awkward enough as it was. His kohai continually tried to start conversations with him, but Kakashi couldn't help but hold himself back. He hated it, but it had become a habit after so long. 

~

Kakashi had been staying with him for two weeks now. Even with the dodgy way Kakashi held conversations, it was nice having his captain around again. It was comforting to know when Kakashi was sleeping just down the hall. He didn't quite understand the level of comfort the man had brought into his life. 

It was in the morning of the third week that Tenzo walked out into the hallway and almost smacked right into Kakashi. The man had nothing on but a mask and a towel hanging low on his hips. He couldn't help how his eyes wandered down the planes of his toned chest, pale and covered with scars. A red blush bloomed on the man's chest, and Tenzo realized he had been caught staring, and practically  _ drooling _ . He mumbled an apology quickly, avoiding eye-contact and disappearing back into his room as fast as he could. 

It shouldn't have been this awkward. Tenzo had seen Kakashi nearly naked a million times before. So why now was he finding it so insanely awful to be standing next to him in the kitchen? 

Tenzo had been cooking dinner when Kakashi was led out of hiding by his nose. He was chopping vegetables, and Kakashi offered to help. He gladly handed over the blade, handle facing out, but startled when the pale fingers brushed against his own. The contact had sent a small anticipatory shiver down his spine. 

_ What the hell was happening to him? _

~

The jounin building still hadn't been fixed. Kakashi had been staying with Tenzo for almost a month. Things were starting to get… a bit  _ domestic.  _ Kakashi helped Tenzo cook dinner, and cleaned the apartment while the other was away. He refilled groceries and supplies when they ran out, and made sure to water the plants when Tenzo was gone for a few days. Maybe that last bit wasn't necessary. It appeared that Tenzo's chakra continued to support them in his absence… but Kakashi couldn't bear to think of Tenzo coming home to dead plants. 

More than once he had walked in to find Tenzo speaking with them, encouraging them while he fed more chakra into them. It was heartwarming. Tenzo was innocent in a way that should make him a terrible shinobi, and it made Kakashi feel warm and fuzzy to see him doing such things. 

Kakashi walked out to a similar scene that morning. Tenzo was hovering by the windowsill, taking care of the creations he had stationed there. The murmuring would have been too quiet for anyone else to hear… but Kakashi wasn't simply  _ anyone else.  _

"Look at you. You've started growing another stalk. When did you do that? Such a strong little plant." Tenzo spoke softly, tilting his head as he examined the new addition. 

There it was again. The warmth bloomed across his chest, forcing his lips to turn upwards into a smile. Kakashi padded forward, walking up beside Tenzo. The man stiffened when he became aware of the presence so close to him, but didn't react otherwise. He knew Kakashi would never hurt him. 

The older man leaned against the windowsill as well, looking over the plants to find what Tenzo had been cooing over. Once he found the tiniest bit of green breaking out of the ground, he reached out tentatively, gently brushing the tiny life form with the tip of his finger. 

Tenzo was watching him, no doubt confused about his ex-captain's antics. Kakashi crossed his arms carefully on the edge of the wood, leaning his head down on his arms to simply watch the plants. He had finally figured out everything that his body was trying to tell him. He may be stubborn, but he  _ wasn't  _ an idiot. 

He made the decision right then. Kakashi had trusted Tenzo with his life so many times before… but this was something else entirely. He reached up with one hand, moving his mask down over his chin, exposing his face to the man that he had known for so long. 

Tenzo inhaled sharply, watching owlishly as Kakashi leaned forward to take in the tiny plant's scent. It smelled lovely, with the tiniest hint of  _ Tenzo  _ hanging in it's leaves. 

Finally, Kakashi turned to his friend, watching as a blush cascaded over Tenzo's features. Predictably, he was staring down at the lower half of Kakashi's face. 

"Senpai?" He whispered quietly, confusion evident in his tone. 

~

"Tenzo." Kakashi answered, and Tenzo had never heard his name spoken in that way. It was filled with affection, far more than he had ever expected. And now he was staring at the man's face.  _ Kakashi _ . His captain. The man who had just listened to him speaking to the plants, and didn't think he was weird. Who had just walked up and appreciated all of Tenzo's hard work without words, and who reverently touched the tiny new stalk with the same type of love that Tenzo always had. 

Tenzo was feeling things he had never felt before. His heart was spilling over with affection for the man in front of him, and his breath hitched when he realized that Kakashi was moving closer. Soft lips pressed against his own, the softest kiss he had ever experienced. 

Kakashi pulled back, smiling at him. "Tenzo… I know the Jounin building is just about repaired, but I was wondering if I could continue to stay here with you?" 

Tenzo gaped at him in shock, hardly able to comprehend the words spoken to him. It wasn't until Kakashi started to shift uncomfortably that Tenzo realized he needed to answer. 

Words failed him, so he answered with actions. He jumped forward, wrapping his arms around the other man tightly and pressing their lips together again, dying for another taste of the eccentric man. 

"Of course, senpai." Tenzo finally answered with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, Kakashi DID destroy his own building by trying to practice a new lightning style jutsu inside! 🤣


End file.
